The Greatest Theif
by evanASF27
Summary: A Big OLupinIII crossover. Lupin and the gang (along with Pops) stumble across Paradigm City. Lupin is chased through the streets and disappears in JFK Mark! Has Big O found a new enemy...the red coated megadeus? Find out! :)


Author's Note: The characters, locations, and (a few) gags used in this story are copyrighted and are not my creations. Material that is copyrighted and was 'borrowed' are listed below:

The Big O is owned by Sunrise Inc.

Lupin the Third material is owned by Pioneer

Just to clarify when this is taking place: The story is set right after Big O faced Beck's "Beck RX3", so any puns and references to Beck are intended.

Special Note: I was actually wondering while watching a Lupin the Third episode 'What would happen if Lupin found his way into Paradigm City...I wonder how Roger would react to that...' I didn't really consider it a thought for a fan fiction but I thought I should share this funny and hilarious idea with everyone. Having worked out details and other plot elements I found that it just was begging for a giant robot battle scene, so that's where Big LupinIII comes in (Big Lupin is in fact my own private megadeus used in the Megadeus Fighting League here so any attacks and abilities are accurate 100%!). (The MFL can be found at the forums at )And so without further ado...I hope you enjoy my story!

THIS STORY IS RATED PG-14 L

(Foul language and cursing not suited for children are present in the story)

**The Greatest Thief (Act 18 1/3")**

(Rated PG-14L ...beware of foul language contained in the story)

**Introduction**

Big O steps forward out of the dust and debris and marches menacingly towards the mysterious megadeus. "_The dark shadows of the night can play tricks on your eyes, but I swear it looks as if that megadeus is even taller than Big O ,_" Roger thinks to himself.

Roger Smith voice-over

"I bet you are wondering what brought me and Big O back onto the streets already. Having already fought another one of Beck's failed attempts at creating a megadeus, I thought that it was going to be the last time I had to deal with a criminal obsessed with megadeuses...however I suppose I was wrong."

_Big O lifts its arms up and then fires its Chromebuster into the dark shadows obscuring the hiding megadeus. The bright light casts a silhouette of the enemy into the smoke and dust filled air. The megadeus appears to be very tall yet thin like a skinny man, there appear to be huge pistons on its arms like Big O's, but the shape around the chest is unclear. It seemed as if the megadeus was wearing a coat! 'You're nothing more than a coward hiding in the shadows,' Roger shouts. 'I wouldn't judge a book by its cover now Roger Smith,' calls a voice from within the megadeus, 'I have evaded the cops countless times and I even get out of the tightest situations with a souvenir!'_

"At least that's what I thought."

_The scene blacks out and all that is heard is an annoying laugh. The laugh ends with the sound of a megadeus powering up and then...silence._

"It started the day after I had defeated Beck and his giant robot..."

**Scene 1**

_A view of the highway coming from Electric City comes into focus and a red, old style convertible appears on the road. The car looks like an old classic car straight from the racing track, four people ride comfortably in it talking._

The driver relaxes in his seat and smiles, "Ah there's nothing like the smell of flowers and the sight of endless fields to get you in the mood for...huh?"

"The mood for what, Lupin? If the word you're thinking of is LOVE then you're out of luck," the woman next to him replies.

"Oh go easy on him Fujiko," said the bearded man sitting behind the driver, "He's just-"

"No that isn't it Jigen," Lupin said, he appeared to be staring at a sign coming up ahead.

"Oh what is it then?" asked Jigen in an annoyed tone.

"Look," said the robed man as he pointed with his sheathed sword at the sign in front of them.

"'WELCOME TO PARADIGM CITY', hmm...sounds like a quaint little town," said Lupin with a grin as he drove past the sign. "I wonder where they got the name for that city..."

"Uh Lupin?"

"I mean they had to have-"

"Lupin!"

"WHAT JIGEN!?!"

"I think I see your 'quaint little town' up ahead."

"Oh really? Where...What the!?"

_There, rising above the horizon was the city and its enormous domes._

"What the friggin hell?!"

"What are they!?" Fujiko gasped.

"They appear to be domes but it's impossible. Not even the richest king or emperor in the world has money like that," said Goemon in his matter-of-fact voice.

They looked shocked and astonished at the sight of the Dome covered city. Jigen leaned forward and asked Lupin quietly, "Hey Lupin, ever seen anything like those things before?"

"Actually now that I think of it, I saw a city like that in a comic strip once but there's no way that's the city from the cartoon."

"I see..." Jigen sighed, "Then I guess we have no other choice but to keep going. Things sure can't get any weirder than they already are."

_They drove onward while a few miles behind them a man in a brown trench coat, riding a bicycle with two flat tires and rusted up parts, struggled to keep following them._

"Damn you Lupin. Why'd you have to escape using the longest most deserted road you could find?"

_He hits a rock and the remaining rubber comes off the tires. The man falls face first on the ground._

"CRAP CRAP CRAP!!...GRR! **LUPIN!!!**"

_The scene changes to the Military Police headquarters outside the domes. A battered and bent up bike leans against a dumpster outside and the man walks into the building battered, bruised, and really messed up. He walks down the hallway and a few officers who are sorting files look up at him._

"What are you staring at," the dusty man glares. The officers hastily go back to sorting files and the man begins to walk down the hallway again...the officers look at each other and shake their heads.

"Ah good afternoon Inspector," Dastun said in a semi kind voice, he looks up.

"Uhh...are you ok?"

"Oh yah. I'm fine...the ride was a bit longer than I had anticipated. Now then Colonel let me get down to business, but first things first. The name's Zenigata." He shakes hands with the colonel and then sits down in a chair.

"I would expect it was a long ride from Electric City, but not too many people travel the road by bicycle mind you," the colonel sighed. "Now then, what is it that you came here for Inspector?"

"Oh yah. I wanted to inform you that the world's greatest thief has just entered your happy little city-"

"Beck?! No! That can't be, he hasn't been locked up for more than twenty-four hours yet!"

"Take it easy Colonel. I don't know who this 'Beck' fella is you're talking about but it doesn't really matter. What matters is catching the guy I was following, Lupin the Third."

"Lupin...the Third? Never heard of the guy," Dastun replied as he got up to get a cup of coffee.

"Now listen here Colonel! Lupin is the world's greatest thief and he's come into your city! He's here to steal the most valuable things you got and you're just going to stand around here doing nothing!!?"

Dastun slams his mug on his desk. "Inspector. You aren't the person who gives the orders around here."

"But Sir...you don't know Lupin! He's evil I tell ya. You can't just let him get away with what he's planning!"

Calmly Dastun puts on his hat and turns around to face Inspector Zenigata. "And what is it, Inspector that he's planning to steal?"

"Uhh...Well you see..."

"Yes..." Dastun growls.

"I haven't exactly figured that out yet, Sir. But believe me I'm going to find his sorry behind and bring him back here in chains!"

"GET OUT! Inspector, just get OUT!"

"Hey! Wait a second! You don't underst-" Dastun grabs Zenigata and throws him out his office door smashing him into a wall...Zenigata's brown hat lands gracefully on his butt. ow

"Inspector, I'll get you a ride to a hotel where you can stay temporarily. Men, get this man out of my sight!"

_A group of officers grab Zenigata and twisting and struggling they bring him outside and push him towards an awaiting taxi. Zenigata is pushed inside and the door is slammed shut. The driver nods and then drives away. The taxi slows down and stops at a red light in front of a department store, people crowd around the display windows looking at merchandise._

"Damn it all," he sighs. "Now then where would I be if I was Lupin...DRIVER! To the nearest bar! I'll bet Lupin is there. The man can't live without his--"

"--WINE! BEER! Drinks! Oh yah, jackpot! Come on guys!" Lupin smiles. They walk inside, all except for Goemon.

"Oh come on Goemon."

"No."

"I'm sure they'd have some Sake in stock or something just come on!" Lupin grabs Goemon's shoulder and drags him quickly inside.

_The full view of the bar can be seen. Its name written in fancy letting on the door: "THE SPEAKEASY". The gang sits down at the bar table and talk a little about what they had to do to get away from old Pops on the last caper. Outside a taxi stops and a man gets out._

"Thank you. Now then...where's Lupin."

It's Zenigata. He looks up the street, down the street and across the street. Finally he looks behind him. "OH!" He smiles broadly hiding his embarrassment and looks in the window of the Speakeasy.

"Hmm" sighs Lupin, "This wine isn't the best I've ever had, but I suppose it'll have to do." He groans and finishes his glass. He looks up at the bar and then turns quickly. "OH CRAP!"

"What is it Lupin? Damn it how the hell did he get here?!" Jigen groaned.

"AH HAA!! I GOT YOU SURROUNDED LUPIN!!!" Zenigata bursts through the door and grabs his handcuffs.

"Oh come on...we can't get rid of you for a second Pops."

"GRRR!! Well Lupin I'd like to see YOU get out of here! I'm blocking your only exit! HAHAHA!"

Lupin nods to Jigen. Jigen grabs his revolver and shoots the fan above the door. The fan crashes down on top of Zenigata and breaks into pieces.

"Ok now's our chance." Lupin jumps through the door followed by Fujiko and Goemon, Jigen jumps through a window.

_Dale walks around the bar and stands in front of the unconscious Zenigata. He looks at the windows and the fan and then picks up Zenigata...instantly he comes to._

"Huh what the......hey what are you...HEY...WOOOOAAAHH!!!!!"

_Dale throws Zenigata out into the street where he lands on a car stopped at the light. The car is jet black and with very ornate chrome details. It was the Griffon, and Zenigata crashed through the roof of the car and landed in the back seat!_

"What the hell...Who in the hell are y-... uhh Sir are you alright?"

**Scene 2**

_Roger was confused and very surprised, but who wouldn't be? Zenigata was lying on the couch in the main living room of Roger's mansion still out like a lamp. Dorothy puts a bag of ice on the Inspector's head, stares at him with a "what an idiot" face for a moment and then walks into the kitchen. Down in the garage level, Roger and Norman are looking at the Griffon, Roger is frowning and looks sad._

"...and I just had it waxed too..."

"Sir, I shall mend the hole and get it as good as new before supper."

"Very well Norman. Now if you'll excuse I have to go and wake up our guest."

Norman nods and then puts on a welding mask and begins to fix the giant whole in the Griffon.

Roger walks into the elevator and presses the button for the Main floor. The elevator jerks and starts its ascent while Roger leans back and thinks to himself.

"_I wonder why that man was thrown out of the Speakeasy...either he was drunk or causing trouble, that might explain the gunshots I heard and those people running out the door._"

The elevator halted and the old iron doors opened. Dorothy was waiting for him by the grandfather clock.

"Roger, our guest has just gained consciousness. He wishes to see you."

"Oh? Well he's got a lot of explaining to do so make sure he doesn't leave."

"So Mr. Smith that's the whole story, uhh excluding a few minor details...ahem"

Roger raises his eyebrow. "And what might these 'minor details' be, Inspector?"

"OH THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT! ;; ahem But what IS important is that I catch Lupin."

"Yes, if what you say is true. We can't let him roam the city searching for...uh what exactly did you say it was he was planning to steal?"

"Uhh..." Zenigata thought for a moment. "Well...I didn't obtain that information yet but I'll bet you anything that Lupin's planning to steal this city's greatest treasure! So now it's up to us to figure out what exactly he's trying to steal."

_Zenigata gets up and looks out a window nearby and scans the horizon of the strange city._

"So does this city have any famous paintings, or sculptures or something priceless?"  
  
_Roger flinches and gulps. He didn't want to let a stranger, let alone an officer with this 'Interpol' group, know that he had Big O right there in the mansion. Zenigata looks up at Roger and Roger quickly puts on his thinking face._

"Well I'm not too sure Inspector. Maybe that's a question you should go and ask a museum director. Here," _Roger walked over to a phone desk and picked up a map of the city._ "You'll be needing this then Inspector Zenigata."

"Thanks I appreciate it. Oh yah and I'm sorry for your car too...no hard feelings?"

Roger clenches his teeth and begins to turn red in the face with anger, but he tries to calm himself as much as he can. 

"Inspector, maybe you should phone Colonel Dastun of the Military Police about this criminal you are chasing."

"Hmm? Oh yah...uhh..." _Zenigata starts to sweat a little._ "Could you call him and tell him for me? Thanks well I gotta go BYE!!"

_And with that, Zenigata grabbed his hat and ran towards the elevator and left the building very sad and embarrassed. Roger decided to phone Dastun and ask him to look into as a favor, however he soon found out about those 'minor details'. Zenigata walked down the street aimlessly. He was so upset that he wasn't bothering to look where he was going. He walked across the street and then walked over a cart and down into a flower pot, next he walked back over the street again and nearly got run over by three cars and a pickup. He stumbled over to the sidewalk and shook his fist at the truck...he turned around and walked right into somebody._

"UMPH! Sorry about that...LUPIN!!?!?"

"Oh crap it's Pops!!"

_Fujiko gasped and Goemon knocked Zenigata through a shop's window._ **"COME ON!"**

_And they run off with old Pops stuck in the window, but not for long. Zenigata jumps up and races after them. They run through a crowd of people at three intersections...climbs over a building...and finally make their way towards the edge of town. Of course by then Dastun and a squad of police cars were chasing after Zenigata because they thought he had lost his mind! Lupin and the others reach the fence separating the city from the wastelands of JFK Mark. They jump the fence, with Lupin 'helping' Fujiko over, he gets slapped, and they keep running farther and farther away from the fence._

"INSPECTOR!"

_Dastun, holding a megaphone, shouts out to Zenigata just as he reaches the fence._

"DON'T GO PAST THAT FENCE!"

"What are you kidding me!? CRAP! He's getting away damn it!"

"INSPECTOR ZENIGATA, IF YOU CLIMB THAT FENCE WE WILL OPEN FIRE. NOW GET BACK OVER HERE, NOW!"

_Without too much hesitation Zenigata grumbles and turns red with hate and walks towards Dastun. The squad lowered their guns and went back to their patrol cars. Zenigata walked right up to Dastun, raised pointed his finger at him...and said nothing...Zenigata fell the ground sobbing and crying._

"CRAP CRAP CRAP!! DAMN IT ALL!!! I almost had him! WAAHHH!!!"  
  
_Meanwhile...Lupin and the others stop to rest next to a large airplane-like structure. They were rested for a moment and then realize what the city they were in really looked like. The domes shimmer with lights and shadows covered the vast wasteland they had just trekked. Suddenly a slight feeling of fear comes over Jigen._

"Say Lupin, you wouldn't happen to remember anything else about that comic strip would you?"

"Hmm...let me see."

_Lupin leaned against the side of the wreck then suddenly the steal broke and Lupin was sent for a long fall down beneath the ground. Fujiko peered down the seemingly endless hole._

"LUPIN!"

_The scene blacks out with Lupin's screaming getting softer and softer as he falls deeper below the ground._

**Scene 3**

_The faint noise of water trickling rises up from the silence. The scene comes into view from out of the darkness and we see that Lupin is lying unconscious on the floor of vast modern looking passageway. Lupin groans and opens an eye. He struggles to sit himself up and then looks around. The walls are smooth as steel, the only light is a glow that seems to be moving away from him down the seemingly endless cavern. Lupin gets to his feet quickly and then mutters to himself._

"Damn...well now I remember what else was in that comic."

_He looks behind him but he only sees darkness, so he walks forward towards the mysterious glow. The walls aren't curved; they seem to be plates of steel that were placed at angles gradually making a point at the ceiling. They shine dimly in the never-ending glow. Lupin the Third walks cautiously down the hallway._

Meanwhile, back on the surface

"Damn it. Where'd he go?"

Goemon holds up his sword and inspects it. "The shadow of death is asleep so we know he isn't in any danger."

"Oh yah Goemon? To survive a fall like that one would be a miracle! Hell, that's one big frggin hole."

"ALRIGHT DON'T YOU MOVE! I GOT YOU NOW LUPIN!!"

"Son of a bch!"

_There, running across the barren landscape, was Inspector Zenigata followed by Colonel Dastun and several officers._

"GET BACK HERE INSPECTOR!!"

_Dastun was running as if his life depended on it and soon he tackles Zenigata to the ground. Jigen and Goemon look at each and then run towards them. Zenigata had gotten up and was shouting at Dastun when the officers that had followed them caught up and stood next to Jigen and Goemon looking anxiously around. Finally after a bit of a silence the two bickering officers turn and are face to face with the confused group. Zenigata stomps over to Jigen._

"ALRIGHT JIGEN! Where's Lupin?"

"Actually, Zenigata, we don't know either."

"WHAT!? What do you take me for!"

"No it isn't like that. He fell into this huge hole and we haven't heard anything for at least fifteen minutes."

"Do you actually expect me to believe that?"

"Now hold on there Inspector Zenigata, your friends here may be on to something."

"Huh??"

_Dastun walks up and then glances over at the wreck that Fujiko was standing next to._

"The ground here is unstable. There are tunnels and bunkers underneath the ground so it's very possible, that this Lupin character fell down into the ground."

"Well can't you go down there and get him? I mean you are the police come on get out the heavy machinery and dig him out."

"No can do."

"What was that?"  
  
Goemon held Jigen back and then stepped in front of him calmly and then asked Colonel Dastun, "Why not?" The colonel sighed.

"Because no one that has gone down there has ever been seen again, dead or alive."

_Jigen and Goemon were shocked and horrified, the Inspector dropped unconscious and was helped away by two nearby officers._

_Lupin forged ahead unaware of where he was or where he was going. The journey seemed to be for miles but he continued his journey (like he had a choice). He came suddenly to an intersection of two tunnels. He opted to go to the right and after a short distance he found himself in a giant dome like auditorium. The place looked deserted and barren. All there was inside the giant dome was a tank of some sort. Lupin approached the tank and climbed up a set of stairs that was built on the side of it._

_The top of the gigantic tank seemed to be glass; however a four inch thick layer of dust lay on top of it._ _Lupin wiped off some of the dust and nearly fell off the stairs at what he saw inside._

"HOLY CRAP! This looks just like what was in the comic only it's armored and bigger."

_Lupin grabs a rail post that was next to him and broke a five foot hole in the glass. He jumped in and landed on a giant metal part which looked a lot like a giant version of his own pistol. Lupin climbed down off of it and walked towards the head of the giant machine. He remembered more and more of the comic as he saw more of the mysterious giant. The main character in the comic was called "The Big O", not surprising for a 70's comic, it had huge piston like arms and was a walking weapon. Its master was called a 'Dominus' and the machine always obeyed its master in battle. There was a catch however, only a few people were skilled enough to pilot these machines...as Lupin thought about this he reached the middle of the chest and presently the location of the machine's cockpit._

"So...are you a Big O?"

_He climbs up the side of the chest and finds himself staring at something very dusty. He brushes some of it off and sees someone inside.  
_

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

_He fires a couple shots at the person but then realizes he was looking at a reflective piece of apparently bullet proof glass. He looks around trying to see if anyone was around, and then sits down on the glass._

"I wonder how you open this thing..."  
  
_There was a creaking sound and then a rumble as the glass split apart down the middle and slid to either side. Lupin grabs the edge of one of the sections of glass as he falls down but then loses his grip and falls into...a comfy chair. He shivers and bites his nails nervously._

"Je- Jeez, did I do...do that? Huh...HEY! A radio, maybe I can get someone to get me out of here..."

_Lupin fiddles with some of the knobs on what looked like a car radio and a typewriter mumbling every now and then. The radio seemed dead, along with everything else down there, but after typing in some random code, the megadeus's eyes lit up. Lupin then high-tailed it out of there tripping over some rock and broken glass as he ran._

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

_The scream echoes as the light fades in darkness and Lupin and the megadeus fade out of view._

_Jigen looked out the window at the endless wasteland of JFK Mark and then closed the shades. It's nighttime and the gang is in an apartment with a gas station map laid out on the coffee table. Fujiko looks over the map carefully, Goemon sits back in a chair with his eyes closed, Jigen sits down for a smoke._

"Come on there's gotta be a way to go underground and save him!"

"Yah but is there one where we don't disappear forever?"

"Come on Jigen this is serious, I mean what if Lupin is hurt or worse..."  
  
_Fujiko glared at Jigen for a few moments. There is a loud bang on the door and the impression of a man can just be made out in the displaced wood. Jigen darts his eyes over at the door, Fujiko gasps, and Goemon calmly raises his sword with a sinister look at the door._

_Slowly the door opened; it creaked as some splinters fell from where the man ran into it. Jigen stands up with his hand on his holster, but then they all gasp in fear as standing there...somewhat...is Lupin the Third. His face is a little bloody, most likely from running into the door, his clothes and hair are a mess with dust and fragments of rock are everywhere, his arms are in the air, once again probably from running right into the door. Lupin then abruptly fell forward into the room flat on his face. Jigen ran over to his fallen comrade and, with some help from Goemon, managed to pull him in the bedroom and onto the bed. Fujiko follows them with worry all over her face._

"Can't say I didn't see that coming...Jeez he looks like he's been through the mother of all attics."

"What in the hell happened to him."

_Fujiko then hurried out of the room. A minute later she came back with a pitcher of water and then threw the pitcher including the water at Lupin......Lupin still was unconscious. Fujiko thought for a moment and sat down next to Lupin. Fujiko closed her eyes and then began to whisper sweetly into Lupin's ear._

"Oh Lupin...wake up darling, I'm all ready for our date..."  
  
_Jigen rolled his eyes and Goemon looked out the window. Lupin woke up with his eyes shining and he smiled broadly. He jumped up and clapped his feet but then gets hit with a sudden attack of pain and drops back down onto the bed groaning._

"So what exactly happened to you Lupin."

_Goemon leaned out the window and stared out at the city while Fujiko took out a first aid kit and began removed some of the shards of glass and rock out of Lupin's skin._

"Well, I don't reEEEally know myself Goemon...after I left you guys I found myself in this huge cavern- OOWWWW...easy Fujicakes that hurts."

"Aww, is that better?"

"Yes Fujicakes...uhh anyways...you won't believe what I found there guys. You remember that comic I was telling you about? Well I found a life sized version of it down there!"

"A life-sized version of WHAT?"

"It's called a megadeus. It's a huge giant robot that has an amazing weapons arsenal. It looks like a human only its arms are bigger. These things are really frggin big, I mean they're twenty frggin stories!"

"Uh huh...sure..."

"I'm serious. I found one down there with a gun and everything."

"That's nice...now how were you able to get out of there?"

"smirk I took the subway."

**Scene 4**

_Inspector Zenigata woke up groggily on a bench at the Military Police's headquarters the next day. Having gotten a cup of coffee, he headed towards Dan Dastun's office. After waiting a few minutes, Dastun walked out with some paperwork. He stopped and looked down at the Inspector._

"Oh it's you."

"Sorry for bothering you Sir, but I was just wondering..."

"I know what you're going to ask, Inspector. And the answer is no, we haven't found or heard anything of that guy you were chasing."

_Zenigata grumbled...he had no idea where to look, and he was still refusing to believe that Lupin was gone. He tipped his hat to Dastun and then walked down to entrance. He had not taken two steps out of the doors when an alarm rang loudly and officers all over the station started running towards the garage. Zenigata was startled, to say the least. He went over to an officer and asked what the hell was going on...but the officer didn't reply and ran off._

"What the hell is going on here!! Damn it all."

_Huge tank-like vehicles rolled out of the garage and then sped away towards one of the domes. Zenigata ran over to the garage and then jumped on top of one of the tanks, he was going to find out what was going on even if it killed him._

Meanwhile, back at Roger's place

_Roger Smith was sitting on the couch listening to Dorothy play the piano. Norman looked out the windows...his eyes widened._

"Master Roger!"

"Yes, what is it Norman?"

"Uhh I think you should see this, Sir."

"Hmm?"

_Dorothy stopped playing and then looked up. Roger got up and then walked over to the window and peered out over the city. He was astonished and then become very serious._

"Norman I'll be returning late tonight."

"Oh. Sir, shall I prepare dinner for you then?"

_Roger nodded as he turned to head for the staircase. Dorothy got up from the piano bench._

"Roger."

"Uh, yes Dorothy?"  
  
"Roger, be careful."

_It was an awkward moment. Roger, slightly startled, began to say something but then sighed and ran down the stairs. Dorothy watched him go. Norman looked at Dorothy, sighed, and then followed Roger down._

_The sun was setting on the city of Amnesia. The domes had cast shadows into the lifeless field of JFK Mark. Out of one of the giant ruins steps a megadeus. The military police units pulled to a stop at the gates and begin firing into the darkness with Colonel Dan Dastun leading the attack. Inspector Zenigata had carefully gotten off his 'tank' and was now watching the action from a safe distance...hidden behind a trash can some twenty feet from the units. Big O's footsteps can be heard approaching the lines of military police. Dastun looks back and sighs._

"Why does he always have to interfere?"

_The black megadeus steps over the military police and stands there ready. Big O lifts one arm up, then the other. Roger looks out into the darkness...his eyes widen as he looks at the size of his enemy. The megadeus was taller the Big O for sure, but Roger was willing to fight it either way. Big O clashes its fists together and fires a giant beam of red, its Chromebuster, into the darkness at the mysterious megadeus._

**Scene 5**

_Big O's Chromebuster strikes something in front of the enemy megadeus and dissipates. The enemy apparently had an energy shield of some sort and Roger was taken quite off guard by this._

"You're nothing more than a coward hiding in the shadows," Roger shouted.

"I wouldn't judge a book by its cover now Roger Smith. I have evaded the cops countless times and I even get out of the tightest situations with a souvenir!"

_By now Roger has seen enough of the megadeus through the light of the Chromebuster to conclude that it was a Big. It was designed, from the looks of it, to be either a prototype for Big O, or...possibly its successor. It had arm pistons and arm shields, however it lacked the stylish helmet that the Big O had. Instead it had a smoother more 'upside-down bowl' like helmet with long sideburn like structures down the sides of the head. Its legs were like Big Duo's however the feet were obscured, but they were there. In the wind the chest seemed to move...however as the Big stepped out of the shadows coming a little closer to Big O, it was made clear that the megadeus was wearing a giant coat-like armor. It protected most of the upper arms, from the shoulders to the elbows, as well as the chest area with the exception of the cockpit glass and the ribs that made the abdomen._

_The enemy Big took out a huge pistol like cannon, something the Negotiator had never seen before on a megadeus, and the piston shot a bright beam of energy at Big O. It made a deep cut on the side of the face plate._

_Inside the cockpit of the mystery Big there was some laughing. There inside the glass covered cockpit of the strange megadeus was Lupin the 3rd, Fujiko, Jigen, and Goemon. Lupin was seated in the control chair._

"Hehehehehehee! I TOLD you it was real."

"Man Lupin this is frggn awesome."

"Now hold on Jigen. I this doesn't feel right. I sense that there is something about this machine that we do not fully understand yet."

"Oh like what Goemon?"

_Goemon shrugs, he knows there's something more to this megadeus than meets the eye, however, he cannot figure out what it was exactly. Lupin looks out towards the black megadeus. He pushes down the pedals, the Big responds by powering up. Its eyes flash a dark color and then the megadeus walks forward towards the lines of Military Police, but more importantly, towards the other Big. Lupin swings a joystick back, the megadeus pulls back its arm and fires out its arm piston; Lupin pushes the joystick forward quickly and presses the button on top of the stick, the Big still running headlong at Big O throws the punch, lands it on Big O arm shields, and then hammers down the piston. Big O is forced back by the blow and buildings nearby are damaged from the blast._

"Oh yah OH YAH!! I was born to do this. Come on Big Lupin let's get this guy."

"Big Lupin?"

"Yes Fujiko, what's wrong with the name " 

"Nothing, jeez someone's really full of himself."

_Lupin ignores her and continues throwing punches at Big O. Roger, who can see Lupin in the cockpit via monitor, soon began to regret doubting that Inspector. Big O then stops and punches Big Lupin, so hard in fact that it sends the Big flying backwards. Roger pulls back his left hand, and lifts his hand from the control stick. It then folds down and flips over revealing a new joystick. Roger pulls the stick down hard as Big O's arm busts open into four panels. The O-Thunder fires as the joystick stops at the bottom and a barrage of energy blasts streak towards the red coated Big. It holds up its arm shields and the barrage hits it, the Big straining under the force of the attack. The ring created from the cannons in Big O's arm then travels out and hits Big Lupin creating a massive ball of flames. Dastun at that exact moment orders his troop to fire. A dozen shells sore into the flames and strike Big Lupin, causing minimal damage...all the while Inspector Zenigata looks on dumbfounded._

"Damn...great Lupin has one of those things too. I knew it. he looks up at Big O groan Come on, get him...just don't kill him."

_The red megadeus' eyes shine through the flames. Its pilot, the master thief, Lupin the third, struggles to figure out all of its weapons._

"ARRGH!! Where the hell are the weapons on this thing!?"

"Why don't you just read the manual, Lupin?"

"Oh shut up Goemon. Things this old don't HAVE manuals...DAMN IT! slams his fist on a panel"

_The panel opens up revealing rows of buttons. Lupin, after pondering it for a moment, then slams his hand on all of them. The ribs of Big Lupin open up revealing missile bays. Zenigata gasps at the sight and hides inside the trash can pulling the lid over it, sealing it shut. Dastun orders all his men to retreat and they do so quickly. As Dastun looks back he sees Big O open up its missile bays. "Oh no..." he thinks. The missiles fire from Big Lupin and rocket toward Big O. Big O fires all of its missiles and they collide head on with the others. The blast from them sends Zenigata's trash can flying back some fifty feet and the vehicles the Military Police were fleeing in, swerving._

_The smoke clears and the Bigs stare at each other, watching, waiting for the other to make its move. Zenigata scrambles out of his totaled trash can and then looks at the two megadeuses. He shuts his eyes and screams._

"DAMN IT!! This isn't getting us anywhere!"

_Roger blinks and then looks down at the monitor in front of him, staring at the angered Inspector. Lupin too looks down at Zenigata._

"Huh?! Z-ZENIGAT?! What the hell's he doing here?!!"

_Zenigata raises his hand to his mouth._

"That's it...Big Zenigata get over here!!"

RogerLupin: "Big...what?! OO"

_A noise is heard from high above them, their megadeuses tilt their heads upwards to see a trail or condensed vapor in the sky. A megadeus then lands between them, facing Big Lupin. The jets in its legs fold back in and the armor slides over them. The megadeus is brown all over except fro its head, hands, and feet. The feet are painted black and the head wears something like a giant hat. It too has arm pistons and looks very much like the Big O, however it is unlike either Big O or Big Lupin; it wears a giant armored trench coat. Roger is kind of uneasy of this point. Lupin and the gang stare completely in shock at the sight. Dastun looks back and sees the brown megadeus and he nearly stumbles over in surprise._

(Roger) "Inspector?! Y-you have a megadeus?"

(Zenigata) "Interpol's been designing it for some time now. Never thought we'd have to use it though."

roger face faults

"Now then...Lupin! You're mine! Get you're a over here!!"

"What?! You've got to be kidding me! Pops, how can you pilot that thing?"

"Does it really matter? Big Zenigata takes out a pair of megadeus sized handcuffs You're under arrest Lupin!"

_Big Lupin jumps and turns around. It runs away at top speed across JFK Mark. Big Zenigata follows with its handcuffs in hand. As they disappear over the horizon, Roger and Dastun are left still in an awkward state. As Big O goes underground, Roger walks up to Dastun. They look at each other with dumb expressions on their faces and then walk together into the Speakeasy._

_Across the barren desert walks a lonely man. His red coat flaps in the wind...he stops at the edge of the desert and looks out over the city. He puts down the giant cross he was carrying, and adjusts his glasses. He's never seen such a city, it had huge domes and no plants to speak of. The tall man looks over his shoulder. Two women about 200 yards behind him and struggling to get through the sand...He smiles and then heads down into the city. Meanwhile hundreds of miles away, a sinister looking man watches him through a TV screen and laughs maniacally._

"The stage is set for you," the evil man whispers as he turns off the TV, "Mister Vash the Stampede."


End file.
